ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Dobson
Paul Dobson, of the Dobson brothers (himself, Michael, and Brian), is an accomplished Canadian voice actor, one of the many who work with Ocean Group, based in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Paul is frequently cast in one of two roles: a brilliantly cunning, evil villain, or a thuggish strong guy. He also plays characters that provide some sense of a flea, usually a minion of some kind of relatively small size like Myoga on InuYasha. Various other roles include Myoga and Naraku from InuYasha, the manipulative Sideways from Transformers: Armada and the vicious dark hunter Nidhiki from Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui. As the tough guy, he is recognized as the elder Enzo Matrix from ReBoot, and the unstoppable Juggernaut from X-Men: Evolution. He plays Howdy from Hamtaro, a child-friendly show, as well as Happosai from Ranma ½. He commonly acts alongside his brothers such as in Hamtaro and Bionicle. His most recent roles include Doctor Doom in Fantastic Four animated series and Graham Aker in Gundam 00 ''which broadcasts on SyFy. Behindthevoiceactors.com named him best male supporting vocal performance in an anime television series/ova in their 2012 anime dub awards for his performance as Naraku in ''InuYasha: The Final Act. Filmography Animation *''3-2-1 Penguins! (2000-2008)''- Midgel (Season Two) *''Beast Machines (1999-2000)''- Tankor, Obsidian *''Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui (2004)''- Whenua, Nidhiki *''Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows (2005)''- Whenua, Sidorak *''Death Note''- Hideki Ryuga (Episode 8), Ellickson Thomas / Gardner *''Dragonball Z''- Zarbon, Dodoria, Korin, Dr. Briefs, Orlen, Dr. Kochin, Amond (Ocean dub) *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes (2006-2010)''- Doctor Doom, Mole Man *''Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture (1994)''- Wolfgang Krauser, Billy Kane, Hauer *''George of the Jungle''- Ape *''G.I. Joe: Spy Troops''- Barrel Roll *''Gundam SEED Destiny''- Shinn's father, Sato, Tatsuki Mashima *''Gundam 00''- Graham Aker *''Hamtaro''- Howdy, Jack Iwata *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002)''- Man-E-Faces, Trap-Jaw, Tri-Klops *''Hulk Vs (2009)''- Hogun *''InuYasha''- Naraku, Myoga, Ginta, Onigumo, Hitomi Kagewaki *''InuYasha: The Final Act''- Naraku, Myoga, Ginta *''Mega Man NT Warrior''- Mr. Wily, MagicMan, SwordMan *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge''- Demitri Maximoff, Demitri Maxmoff's Butler *''Ninjago: Masters of Spinjutzu (2011-2012)''- Sensei Wu, Acidicus, Rattla, Snappa, No-Eyed Pete, General Kozu *''Ōban Star-Racers''- Avatar *''Planet Hulk (2010)''- Beta Ray Bill *''Ranma ½''- Happosai, Gora, Yutaro Yudono, Oni, various others *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie''- Dasher, Elf Referee *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures''- Mr. Longface, Berrykin Bloom, Bosley Bookworm, various Berrykins *''Street Fighter''- Fei-Long, E. Honda, Balrog, T. Hawk, Dee Jay *''Thor: Tales of Asgard''- Hogun *''Transformers: Armada''- Sideways, Nemesis Prime *''Transformers: Cybertron''- Landmine, Overhaul *''Transformers: Energon''- Rodimus, Superion Maximus *''X-Men: Evolution''- Juggernaut Video Games *''Dead Rising 2 (2010)''- Sgt. Dwight Boykin *''Hulk (2003)''- Madman *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011)''- Doctor Doom, Shuma-Gorath *''Spider-Man: Battle for New York (2006)''- Green Goblin *''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011-2012)''- Doctor Doom, Shuma-Gorath Category:Voice Actors Category:Marvel Universe Category:Fantastic Four Category:Doctor Strange Category:Dead Rising Category:The Incredible Hulk Category:Spider-Man Category:The Avengers Category:Mega Man Category:Thor Category:Fatal Fury Category:Street Fighter Category:Darkstalkers